


Always Beloved

by PipMer



Series: Perceptions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes often wonders what it is that John Watson sees in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всегда любим](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271844) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> Part two of my series [Perceptions](http://archiveofourown.org/series/38591). Part 1, [Never Boring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/704604), is John's perception of Sherlock. This is Sherlock's perception of John.

 

 

 

Sherlock Holmes often wonders what it is that John Watson sees in him.

Most people describe the way he throws himself into danger without heed to his own safety as _courageous_ and _heroic,_ but it’s John who’s the truly **_brave_** one.  Sherlock does it purely for the thrill and the adrenaline rush; John does it because he cares about people and wants to protect them.  John is altruistic; Sherlock is selfish.

He knows he isn’t a pleasant person to be around.  He’s rude and abrasive, rarely taking people’s feelings into consideration as he tries to do his job and solve cases.  John, however, is the very definition of **_beneficent._**   He demonstrates kindness and empathy, and in so doing he has made himself essential to Sherlock’s work by smoothing out the rough edges.

Then there’s Sherlock’s arrogance, which he likes to say is just the natural result of his genius.  Humility isn’t in his vocabulary, and why should it be?  People come to him because he produces results.  Fake modesty would be dishonest.  Yet John is the only one who seems to understand.  His steadfast loyalty grounds Sherlock like nothing else; he is firm, unchangeable **_bedrock._**

And as Sherlock lies in bed, gazing at the man in his arms, he realises what it is that makes John so necessary.

He’s always beloved.


End file.
